Far Far
by S.O.Walsh
Summary: Kurt and Rachel race to Volterra to save Finn. However somehow Rachel is the one who gets saved by the beautiful ruthless Queen. Can Quinn help Rachel with the mess inside of her while dealing with her own mess. Will Santana actually be of any help? Or will Brittany be the secret genius as always with the help of the glee cast starring as the Volturi gaurd... Femslash G!P
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As Finn walked into the throne room the thoughts of the Queens and guards jump into his mind. He really hated his gift. He couldn't even handle his own thoughts. Much less everybody else's and almost every thought seem to confuse him. Quinn smirked at him knowing very well he couldn't handle it. _"Shame, such a waste"_ she thought. While Brittany looked very amused at the colors of Finn bonds thinking, " _such pretty colors though he doesn't seem to return them, he must be really selfish. His "mate" had unconditional love for him and he threw it all away."_ Finally Santana looked at him with disgust thinking, _"Oh GODS! What does this Frankenteen want?! I hate the Cullen's so much that even with my love of combat I wouldn't waste my hands on them. Lumps here wouldn't even make torture fun! Are we really giving audience to anyone these days?! Quinn must have something up her sleeve. She better… he really is an eye sore! He's a VAMPIRE! The Gods really did a number on him!"_

"Ah, young Finn Cullen! To what do we own these pleasant surprises?" Quinn said with her fake joyful facade. She could give all the politicians in the world a run for their money. She had an aura around her that made even filth feel important. "You must tell your Maker to visit more often", Quinn finished. As Santana pray to the Gods for war, so she wouldn't have to be here.

"My mate has died and I come to ask you for death…. Please?" Finn asked remembering that Emma had thought him to say please when he wanted something. All the guard where ready to put his waste of vampirism life to an end, Finn smirked thinking he was going to get what he wanted.

"Perhaps you should just let me see for myself. Thus we can get this over with more rapidly?" Quinn said extending her hand to Finn.

" _Ewe, Quinn are you really going to touch the Knuckle-Dragger? I'm going to laugh if your hand falls off!"_ Santana thought.

As Quinn saw every thought the boy had ever thought, she thanked the Gods for not being able to get headaches. She was astonished that such a dim boy could have such a remarkable gift. She didn't think this Rachel was his mate because of the way he left her. Although the boy did deserve death for revealing himself to a human, she needed more cause if she wanted to have a chance to recruit this brother of his, Kurt. Therefore she went with the easy way to get to him, knowing fully his reaction.

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry to say Mr. Cullen but we will not be granting your request. Such a gift is to not be wasted. I do however invite you to join us and we will even find a way to help you with your gift", said Quinn.

"If you don't give me what I want I will make do it", Finn demanded.

At this point Santana sitting straighter on her throne, glaring at Finn, as she thinks, " _How DARE he gives us an order!_ "

"Not without cause", Brittany spoke for the time.

Quinn notices all the tension in the room and how all the guards were on edge for having their Queens threaten. _"I better make these fast"_ she thought. "Give our offer consideration young one. We can even supply you help with the death of Rach…"

Before Quinn could finish Finn scream at her, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME! THE NAME OF SOMEONE SO PURE DOES NOT BELONG ON THE TONGUE OF A DEMON!"

Quinn pursed her lips as she watched Finn drop in pain. Idiotic boy was making this hard. _"Do I really want this Kurt, this badly? Surely Kurt couldn't blame me… he must be watching after all",_ she thought. "Tina, that's enough. Thank you, dear", Quinn ordered Tina to stop. "Well young Cullen you have our answer. Do as you wish with it but know that you are being watch within the city limits", Quinn informed Finn as he got up in pain. They watch as he left slamming the throne room doors. Quinn could help but think that had he had the chance,[ he would have kick her throne chair as he left.

"Why is he not DEAD yet exactly?" Santana question Quinn.

"All in good time, sister", finished Quinn as she took her seat.

All that was left to do was wait.

* * *

"Not that I am in favor of Motor Vehicle Theft and may this never reach the ears of my daddy, but why exactly did you not steal the yellow one again? It could have saved us a minute or two!" asked Rachel.

"Rachel, we been through this. Yellow is a tacky color for a sport car and it simply did not match my outfit. Stop being a drama queen it took five second tops more and we wouldn't have to be on such a time limit if you wouldn't have complain and protested me "borrowing" this car. I do plan on giving it back, even though this black beauty is tempting my sweet soul", said Kurt while rubbing the dash board of the Porsche. As made his way ups the hills of Volterra, Italy.

"Of course I protested! My daddy is the Chief of Police in Lima, Kurt", scold Rachel as she cross her arms over her chest and stomp her foot.

"Rachel, listen I'm not going to be able to get near Finn because he will sense me. You're going to have to run towards the clock tower. You will see him right away. You have to stop him, Rachel. Preferably before he is exposed to the sun and you know how tall he is! I will meet you right afterwards." Kurt said as he parked the Porsche as close as he could. "GO, Rachel! Run towards the clock tower!"

Rachel slam the door to Kurt precious "borrowed" Porsche and heard him yell "HEY!" as she took off running. _"Volterra has a lot of stairs"_ she thought scolding herself for stopping her six am morning routine on the elliptical because of Finn. If she was to be honest with herself she wasn't the girl she use to be. She wasn't the strong, loud, fame hungry and annoying girl anymore. The car ride with Kurt to Volterra had been the most she talked in months. Her daddy even put her into therapy. Saying it was awkward was a great understatement. She literally just stared at her therapist for an hour once a week. She snapped back to reality as she started pushing through the red hooded crowd. She wasn't one to be rude but this was a life or death emergency and they wouldn't move. As she stopped at the water fountain in front of the clock tower she saw the doors open and a constipated looking Finn stepping out taking off only his hoodie. Extremely unladylike she stomps through the water fountain which waters came above her knees. Jumping out she runs into Finn only to fall back from the impact of Finn's giant body. Starring up at the blue sky she can already feel the bruises forming on her body from the fall.

"Rachel?" Finn asked doubtfully.

"Finn! Get out of the sun before someone sees you!" Rachel yells as she felt him clumsily pick her up and rush inside.

"Rachel, I thought you dead!" Finn said while squeezing the life out of her.

"Finn… I can't breathe!" Rachel said as he to quickly put her down making her dizzy. "That was a misunderstanding. However you should really know better than to listen to Sebastian."

Before she could go on, Finn was roughly pushing her behind him like a rag doll and growling. She couldn't see over his towering body.

"Tell your Queens thanks for nothing. I am leaving Volterra as soon as I can and never coming back to this sucky city!" Finn growled out.

"Sam, does he really think he can order us around?" Noah asks laughing.

"THEIR YOUR QUEENS TOO! SHOW SOME RESPECT BOYYYYY! OR I WILL BE FORCE TO MAKE YOU!" Sam growled.

"Will boys ALWAYS be boys?" Kurt said from behind as he walks in to stand by Finn side. "Finn, I am happy to see that you are alive. However I need you to try hard and remember the manners that Emma has been trying to teach you for decades. These gentlemen are going to escorts us to the throne room. It seems our presence has been summoned and before you can ask Rachel cannot wait outside. She is being summoned too. So be a good boy and stop being difficult, it is NOT helping."

"Let me guess you're the psychic?" Noah asks.

"Yes, that would me", Kurt answer.

"Well, psychic you do make our jobs easier", Noah smirked.

As Finn moved Rachel between Kurt and him, a young girl of maybe fifth-teen came towards them.

"Samuel, Noah, what is taking so long? They are getting impatient and you both know we shouldn't keep ours Queens waiting", said the young girl.

"We were on our way when you found us, dear Tina", said Noah as they crammed into the elevator. Soon the elevator had arrived and they were walking up to two massive doors. Rachel had never been one for stage fright but just the thought of being in a room with the world most powerful and dangerous vampire scared her. So when she felt Finn hug her into his body she tucked her face into his side cowardly as they walk in.

"Finally!" yelled Santana as Brittany started studying the bonds.

"I'm glad you accepted our invitation back!" said Quinn standing from her throne smiling at Kurt. She was literally itching to acquire him.

"Yes, well it was very kind of you to invite us your majesties", said Kurt bowing low for his Queens.

"I see you did not bring Major Anderson along. Shame I was so hoping to meet him. I am glad William has taught one for his sons respect though. You made rise." Quinn said still smiling at Kurt.

"Sorry, for not bring him along. However as you know my Queen this was sort of an emergency. I will be sure to give him your warm regards and bring him next time." Kurt said as charming as he could.

"Next time?" Quinn asked frowning but Kurt just nodded. "No, that just will not do. I was hoping you would join us young Kurt." Quinn said as she noticed Kurt stiffen. Everybody knew you didn't say no to the Volturi and she had Mercedes ready to bond the psychic. "How about we sort this matter with Mr. Cullen here first and then we can touch the matter of your enlistment afterward." Quinn turned back to the lump of a boy not noticing how widely Brittany was smiling. "Mr. Cullen I see you were mistaken and your "mate" is very much alive. See one must not rush before knowing all the facts. You are welcome", Quinn smirked noticing the tiny girl tucked into the giant. She frown as she caught her scent, it was very mouth watering. She hadn't smelled someone that good in well… ever. She heard Finn growl. "I assure Mr. Cullen I mean her no harm. However I am curious to see if she can block my gift as she blocks yours. May I?" Quinn said extending her hand to the girl.

"It's okay Rachel she won't hurt you", Kurt told her. As Finn reliantly release Rachel from his hold.

Rachel approach the Queen slowly with her head bowed. Quinn couldn't help but think how innocent the girl looked in her white skirt, baby blue shirt, and simple light grey ballerina flats. She wanted a close look at the girl. Something was pulling towards her. Once Rachel was in front of Quinn she tried giving her hand but Quinn instead reach for chin softly. "Amazing! I do not see a thing!" Quinn says excitedly.

"Perhaps we should see if Tina has the same result on the girl, Quinn", Santana said.

"Santana, be nice", Brittany scold her mate, knowing fully what is about to happen. Then she moves quickly to Santana lap and starts bouncing excitedly, they have waited so long for this day to come. Santana eyed her wife suspiciously; she couldn't help but feel that she is missing something.

Quinn however was lost in her own world as she lift Rachel chin to look into her eyes. "There is no reason to hide your beauty or to be afraid…", however Quinn couldn't finish her thought as she looked into Rachel eyes. Both women couldn't help but feel as if the world had rearranged itself and all that matter was the person in front of them. At last, that hole in their chest was finally filled leaving them feeling fully complete. They would not suffer, or feel pain, or be lonely ever again…

However, their moment was too short lived as Finn started growling. Quinn grabbed Rachel and flashed her to her throne ensuring Rachel safety with her sisters and the bodyguards as she went to deal with Finn. She noticed that Kitty was holding Kurt back in case he tried to interrupt and all the guard was ready to attack. Quinn held her hand high letting them know this was her fight.

Next thing everyone heard was Kurt screaming, "Finn DON'T!" But it was too late. Finn had already begun running to attack Quinn.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I know I forgot last chapter however as it is quite obvious I do not own Twilight or Glee because if I did A LOT of things would be different. Plus we all know Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Anyways there is also mention of a True Blood character that will later come out. See if you can catch it.

P.S. Thanks for the follows, reviews, and favorite guys. I didn't think the story would get read at all lol. But decided to upload it since I have a couple other stories I'm playing with also…. and I will shut up now. Enjoy, hopefully!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Rachel felt like she was dreaming. Any minute now she was going to wake and this would all be some vivid dream. She definite needed to start talking to her therapist but maybe she should leave out the part about vampires. "Yes, irrefutably leaving out the part about Vampires!" Rachel told herself; last thing she needed was to get locked up in Psychiatric Hospital with some revenge hungry ghosts. Her life was as dreadful as she wanted it to get. "But wow is an astonishing action pack dream. Maybe I should go into writing. Everyone around me is gorgeous", she thought to herself as she looked around. Everything seems to be happening in slow motion. She noticed that she was sitting on one of the throne she had seen when she walked in; the one in the middle. When she looked to her right Rachel saw that the throne was empty. She felt someone standing behind her and when she turned in the throne she was met with the kindest eyes she has ever seen. Which was weird to her considering they were red, but those eyes belong to a burly tall woman, with short brown hair, and the softest smile. Rachel then noticed two more brunette women standing behind the throne on the left. The one in the middle was the shortest, whom looked to be bored staring at her nails. While the one next to her look younger but harden by life. Rachel could tell the last girl had seen a lot of horrible things just looking into her eyes and the way her eyes looked straight ahead like she was analyzing the scene. She reminded her very much of Blaine.

Brittany had noticed Rachel spacing out starring at their Body Guards and thought it best to get her attention before Quinn caught her starring. Newly mated vampires were the most possessive, jealous, controlling creatures when they thought someone was threatening to take their mates. Brittany didn't want a repeat of when Kitty mated with Marley and poor Sam got the fall out. Not to mention Quinn was way older. She would probably slaughter the whole guard. "You're not dreaming", said Brittany to Rachel from Santana lap.

When Rachel finally came back to reality she followed the voice to a bubbly blonde whom was wearing a black pencil skirt and champagne color blouse all under a black cloak. She noticed the blonde was sitting on the lap of a Latina whom had long luscious black hair and was wearing a white sleeveless blouse and black pants. However on the contrary of the bubbly blonde the Latina was wearing a scowl. Right when Rachel was about to answer the blonde she heard a loud crashing in front of her. When she turned to look she saw the blonde stunning angel whom had put her on the throne smashing her fist into Finn face. She couldn't believe someone so angelica could be so vicious and animalistic. Right now the blonde looked more like an alpha loin defending its kingdom then an angel who was wearing an all white suit. Rachel saw the blonde angel slam Finn into the ground and grab his head beginning to twist it off.

"Stop!" Rachel yelled as she ran towards Finn and the blonde.

Quinn stopped as she heard her mate scream, but did not lease the boy neck. "Rachel stays back. Go back to sitting on my throne. This will all be over soon", Quinn said in a commanding tone.

"No. Please don't hurt him!" Rachel pleaded.

"You would ask me to me to spare this lousy excuse of a vampire. After all his done to you? After he has claimed to be your mate falsely? After he still has the nerve to claim he is!? Even at this instance! While his life is in my hands! The very hands that can see everything he thinks of you, done to you, and that see that he still right this second is challenging me for the right to mate with you! I, Quinn Volturi, am your true mate Rachel, not this sack of potatoes!"

"Your right he has cause me a great amount of pain. But I have dealt with it. I am still dealing with it. It is for me to forgive, Quinn", Rachel said pleadingly as Quinn starred at her. "So yes I would ask you to spare him. Shouldn't, I, as the offended party pick the punishment? Do not punish him for pretending to be a man when he is still a boy. Let him live out the rest of eternity knowing what he has done and I will stay here. I promise I will stay here. Let that be his punishment. Knowing I will stay here while his out there and cannot come near me. Let him wonder what is of me for eternity. Just please Quinn, I cannot become the reason he is dead. I cannot become the reason his mother cries. Or the reason his father and brothers mourn. Please Quinn…." Rachel cried.

Quinn nodded to Sam and Noah, and they grab and lifted Finn to his feet. She walked up to Rachel putting one arm around her waist and using the other one to wipe her tears. "Oh sweet Rachel… what makes you think I would ever let you leave after waiting for so many years for you to come? However I accept your offer." Quinn said as she lifted Rachel chin and bush her lips against hers before kissing her.

"STOP KISSING HER YOU DEMON!" yelled Finn fighting to be released.

"Finn for the love of Blaine STOP IT!" yelled Kurt from Kitty hold.

Rachel felt her knees go weak from Quinn kiss. She had never been kissed like that.

Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel tighter as she walked them back to her throne. She sat first cradling Rachel in her arms and inhaling her scent to help her calm down. "Mr. Cullen by the power of the Volturi you are here exiled from Italy and anywhere Rachel or I am at the moment. You will be wise to make you presence scares for all of eternity. This the last time I will address you and the next will end with your life. Do you understand?"

"NO RACHEL IS MY MATE!" yelled Finn stubbornly.

"Ohhhhh GODS! You are the stupidest lump ever! Noah. Sam, take Frankenteen to the dungeons until it is time for his flight back to whatever hick village he crawled out of! Feel free to play Rip-A-Vampire Puzzle with him if you want. And you, Porcelain, Quinn might have forgiven your lump of a brother with a simple exile but the matter of the fact that our existences was made know to a human is extremely serious and cannot simply be forgiven. Usual punishments would be termination of coven in order to make sure it does not happen again and to set an example…." Santana said with a smirk as Kurt felt his knees weak. "However seeing as you are of some value and I am in a RARE giving mood I shall give you to Quinn as a mating gift. After all we all know how much she wants you. I will even be as generous as to allow Major Anderson to come join us. It so happen I have an opening in my department. Combat of course. I am curious to see what the entire buzz is about this Blaine of yours. Some say he is my War Heir but you see I find that hard to believe, seeing Marley has had that position for centuries. We shall see, yes? Have him report to me by the end of the week. Oh and don't worried you are too fragile to be in my department Porcelain! You will join my Brittany department of Intel and assist Quinn department in whatever it is that they do. Kitty, take our new member to his quarters and make sure to find him some cloaks, which I am sure he will find a way to make them look fabulous while remaining ruthless. I'm parched… Shall we adjourn?" Santana finished dismissively as if she hadn't just disbanded a coven and sentence two member to service her for eternally. All the guard move to do as order and empty the throne room only leaving behind the Queens, body guards, and Rachel; whom had fallen asleep from the purring in Quinn chest.

Santana stood and made her way down the stairs when Brittany voice stopped her. "Tana, I have something to add before you go see if Holly has arrived with your meal."

"By all means, mia Amore, sorry I did not ask", said Santana walking up to Brittany with Marley hot on her trail to kiss her gently.

"It's okay Tana", Brittany said giving Santana another kiss then turning to Quinn whom was still sitting on her throne running her fingers through Rachel hair as she slept. "Quinn, I know the last thing you want to do right now is be away from Rachel, however there some matters we must discuss. I am requesting a meeting."

"Brittany, you know I have always respected one of my sister's right to call for a meeting. However I feel that your timing is not as impeccable as always". Quinn said as she kissed Rachel forehead and looked up at Brittany.

Brittany nodded at Quinn as she said, "Yes, I knew you were going to feel that way but I am pushing forward for this meeting and want it as soon as possible. As there is a lot to talk about…"

"Brittany…" Quinn interrupted.

"Lupa! Let MY WOMAN TALK!" Santana yelled at Quinn which made Rachel jump in her sleep.

After Quinn growled at Santana for scaring Rachel, she turned to Brittany. "What is so important sister that you feel the need to call a meeting right at this minute?"

"Well not right this minute Quinn but within the hour would suffice. And to answer your question we need to discuss many things about our new future Queen. Living arrangement, her health, the Mating Ritual, which within the guard will have the honor to be promoted as her new body guard as sure you will not let her be by herself, and all the bonds being formed today…", Brittany trail off getting lost in thoughts.

"Her living arrangement will of course be with me. Shannon, please call Dr. Ludwig, have her fly right out, and tell her I need her to stay in the area for extend amount of time. She might get snappy with you but the woman does not know how to say no to me. The Mating Ritual is for me and only me to decide and will be happening as soon as she wakes up. I need a couple of days to really think about whom to promote since your right she will not be left to her on devices. Wait BONDS?! The only bond she supposed to have here is TO ME!" Quinn yelled as low as she could not wanting to wake up Rachel.

"Yes, well while I know you have the final say. I will still like if Santana and I could offer wise consul and yes like I said many bonds. And nope I will not let you see. I want the meeting first…" Brittany said with puppy dog eyes.

"FINE, meeting in the conferences room in thirty minutes…" Quinn reluctantly said.

"Thank you, Quinn!" Brittany squeal as quietly as possible, kissed Santana goodbye, and flashed out of the room with Sugar.

Quinn saw Santana begin to walk out of the throne room to find Holly with Marley and hers meal before the meeting when she quietly said, "Thank you, Santana, for the Mating Gift. I loved it."

Santana turn her head smirking and nods before she and Marley flashed out. Quinn knew that was Santana way of congratulating and letting her know she was happy for her. Even though, Santana had acquired selfishly Blaine Anderson through her Mating gift. She knew her sister care.

"I must say my Queen that today is the happiness day of my life. To see you mated finally is like seeing my own child walking down the aisle", said Shannon lovingly from behind Quinn throne.

"Thank you, Shannon. I have waited literally thousands of years for her to come along…" Quinn said while running her fingers through Rachel hair. "And I promise you that I already love her. Ha. Who knew I was capable of love. I will do everything I can to love her, care for her, and keep her safe."

"I knew, my Queen. I knew you were capable of love and I am pleased that you will finally get it in return. However, my Queen I know that it is not my place but please hear your sisters out. What they are going to tell you in the meeting is not only for your good but yours Rachel's too. Remember you just promise to care for her. Love is unselfish." Shannon told Quinn.

"Yes, I will listen… Shannon, I am going to need you to guard Rachel for me while I am in the meeting. I am afraid that until I mate with her I am on high-protective mode, especially with the Cullen boy still in the castle. Places Tina and Mike in front of Rachel and my living quarters, Rory outside the castle near of our living quarters, and station yourself outside our bedroom door. If you hear her wake up before I return move her to living room. Please, Shannon try not to go into our bedroom for too much time. I don't know how I will react to your scent in there", order Quinn as she flash to lay Rachel on their bed.

"Sleep well, mia Bella" Quinn whisper as she bent down to kiss Rachel forehead.


End file.
